Cry
by Marina Lenore
Summary: Sakura and Shaoran are married and separated. In a last chance effort to win her back, Shaoran finally opens up. Oneshot short fic.


Setting: A karaoke restaurant, rather fancy. It's raining outside, a dreary, light rain, complete with grey skies and harsh breezes. Inside warm, rich colors surround the diners, golds and reds.

Characters: A beautiful young married couple, now separated. Sakura, a young woman in her early twenties; with shoulder-length auburn hair and enchanting jade colored eyes. Shaoran, a young man in his early twenties; with messy chocolate-colored hair and amber eyes.

Plot: The young couple is eating dinner, but only as friends. The young woman, Sakura, recently ended the relationship for reasons unknown to both of them. He got up in the middle of a very uncomfortable dinner, only to walk over to the karaoke stage with a piece of paper in his hand.

Begin.

- - -

Shaoran walked up onto the stage, slightly nervous. This was his last chance to fix things, and as he began singing in his rich baritone, a voice that would make any heart melt, memories of that conversation flooded his mind.

Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me  
The way that it was and could have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away

_I know you're leaving me... Why?_

_Because... Somethings missing... and I don't know what, but it hurts me._

I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry

_I can't do anything? I can't fix it? _

You're the only one who **can**, but I don't know how, because I don't know whats wrong...

Would it help if I turned a sad song on  
"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way

_... I guess this is goodbye, then?_

_Don't say that... we'll still talk... I cant bear to- _

I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry

_YingFa! Don't cry..._

_I- I have to go... g-goodbye.._

I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with this pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry

- - -

He looked for her in the crowd, and sighed softly, unable to see her face. He took the stairs off the stage and was met by a pair of arms wrapping around him fiercely, and a pair of lips crushing his own.

- - -

Sakura looked towards the stage as her hus- her ex... walked up to it. Something important was going to happen, she knew. Just not what.

_What is he doing...? _

As his voice filled the restaurant she felt like crying all over again. But she didn't, forcing herself to listen; and the tune caught her, making her listen to exactly **what** he was singing.

That was it... The reason she left, the reason she cried... She knew instinctively that that song, somehow, sould change everything, it was the answer.

Ignoring any ounce of self-control that she had left, she ran up to him as he walked off the stage, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him fervently.

Shaoran smiled softly as she broke the kiss off, burying her tear-stained face in his shoulder as he stroked her hair. Sakura continued sobbing lightly, not caring about the spectacle they were making, or that their food lay on the table, almost untouched. He looked at the bartender and nodded, indicating to put the bill on his empty tab.

Suddenly she stopped crying and touched his cheek, causing him to look down at her in slight confusion. The look quickly changed to one of love and understanding, however, and a small smile graced his face as he heard her mumble, "I don't want to leave..." He picked her up and took her to the car, driving them back to his- no, not his anymore; but **their **home.

-_Ende_-


End file.
